Light
by thatnekochick
Summary: Chapter One: He remembered the voice, the odd high-pitched tone startling him slightly. The voice was familiar and comforting, even in its panicked form. -PruHun-


Blood dripped from a limp arm and onto the cold concrete beneath the injured form of a once powerful nation. Slumped against the wall was Prussia, his battered body a disgrace compared to his once proud stature. He was defeated, torn and broken like his country. Now he was nothing but another body left to rot in the streets like the ones of his people.

He could feel it, the horrible pain that tore at his chest and sent agony throughout his beaten body. He could feel the division of his country as the allies did as they wished.

_Was this the end?_

_Am I going to just disappear?_

The hand that held feeling twitched before it balled into a shaking fist. Hot tears poured from his eyes as bangs of white fell over those pained crimson orbs. As the blood from his wounds seeped through his uniform the pain intensified, the ache causing that nation to scream out in horrifying anguish. His hand went to the source of the ache, the pale hand clenching at the blood soaked material.

_Damn it! It hurts so much!_

More tears spilled from his eyes and the bloody grip on his chest tightened.

_Why does it hurt so much?_

His strained breaths left his lips in a ragged, inconsistent rhythm. Over his heavy breathing he heard the faint pattering of footsteps, the sound barely registering in his foggy mind. The only thing that plagued his mind at the moment was the searing pain that grew with each instant.

Another gut-wrenching scream left him as more suffering assaulted his body.

"AHHHHHHH!"

His scream ended with gasping coughs as he tried to push the air back into his bruised lungs

"My God!"

Prussia's eyes wandered up as he heard the voice along with the hurried footfalls, catching a form making its way over to him.

"Gilbert!"

He remembered the voice, the odd high-pitched tone startling him slightly. The voice was familiar and comforting, even in its panicked form.

"Gilbert, can you hear me?"

The nation watched as the form kneeled down next to him and shook him hysterically. His heavy eyes managed to find dazzling ones of emerald. Tears glistened from those same eyes, splashing onto his cool skin. He knew that those eyes belonged to someone he knew well…someone very important to him.

His mind slipped away from this matter though; he felt tired…so very tired. The one of the last things that his eyes captured before his vision faded were those same troubled emeralds.

* * *

"_Please wake up…don't leave me alone_."

Crimson eyes opened to the bright rays of the sun, closing back immediately at the intensity. A stained groan left the owner of those crimson orbs. Eyes opened again, now adjusting to the sunlight. Those same eyes recognized a room with simply painted walls and an array of wooden furniture.

_Where am I?_

The owner of crimson orbs tried to sit up from their position on the oddly comfortable surface. Eyes looked down as their pale hands patted the bed beneath their form. Crimson orbs glanced around the room once again, catching sight of a sleeping woman whose form was slumped over the lower part of the bed.

"Ngh!"

Pain erupted throughout their form, stirring the woman near the edge of the bed. She sat up, her locks of brown falling over her face in such a way that gave her emerald eyes a glorious luminosity. She pushed her hair away from her eyes and her mouth parted as she spoke.

"Gilbert?"

With that simple word, the memories flooded the mind of the owner of the crimson orbs. In that moment he remembered what had happened prior to this moment, his name and the identity of the woman in front of him.

"My people…my nation."

He looked up at the woman, feeling no shame for the tears that ran down his cheeks.

"Elizaveta…"

The brunette's eyes widened slightly, surprised with the man's way of addressing her. Her surprise quickly faded into sympathy once she saw the dullness of those crimson orbs. The voids were so dark that the other nation felt her hear skip a beat.

"Gilbert…"

She moved from her place near the edge of the bed and settled herself closer to his side. She took him in her arms and pulled him in to a warm embrace.

Prussia buried his face in her chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He felt her thin fingers in his hair, gently stroking the white locks.

"Thank God you woke up…I was...I was…"

The white-haired nation's eyes widened as he felt hot tears dampening his hair. He pulled away and looked up at the other nation, watching as tears fell freely from her eyes. When they locked eyes Hungary reached up and wiped away her tears feverishly.

"After all of this I shouldn't be crying…I'm so selfish. You're going through…so much and I…"

Prussia pushed away a bit more, wiping away his own tears with the back of his hand.

"Why are you crying," he asked simply.

The Hungarian was taken aback by the simplicity of his question, the monotone of his voice startling her.

"Everything that has happened to you…and all those horrible things that you've seen... The Allies devastated you and they…"

She looked down and bit her lip, tears welling up in her eyes again.

"After all those events…I thought that you were going to die. I thought that I would never see you again, but this isn't about me. Gilbert, you've lost so much, you shouldn't be focused on anything I'm rambling on about. You just need to recover…"

Prussia's eyes widened even more at what the woman said. She had cared about him even when everyone else had left him to perish. Though the pain from the division of his nation still throbbed, this realization somehow soothed the ache.

"You cared…"

Hungary opened her mouth as if she wanted to respond but closed it abruptly, her eyes unreadable. She looked away and placed her hand in his hair, stroking the snowy locks again. The Prussian looked up at her, trying to meet her blank gaze. His mouth opened but a startling yelp interjected as stinging torture echoed throughout his body once again.

"It hurts," he choked out through raspy breaths.

Elizaveta pulled him close, enveloping the beaten nation into a warm encirclement. She held him tight, her eyes closing as if she shared in his pain and misery.

Gilbert felt hot tears spill from his eyes and soak Hungary's clothing. He clenched at his chest, grabbing at the bloody bandages. He knew that doing this would do nothing but open up his newly sealed wounds and cause more pain…but what else could he do?

The pain, the dull throbbing pain was becoming too great. His broken body was starting to succumb to it, cries of agony leaving his body at great volumes. His nails into the already tender flesh causing the blood soaked bandages to grow a shade darker with fresh red. As Prussia suffered, he felt the warm body around him trembling violently.

"I wish I could make your pain go away…make it stop…"

Gilbert reached up and grabbed at her clothing with a bloodstained hand. He looked up and pulled her closer, his grip on her clothing strong. He lifted his face up to hers, crimson meeting emerald with equal intensity.

"Eliza…"

Hungary's eyes widened as the nation drew closer, his red orbs holding something in them that she couldn't describe.

"Gilbert…I…"

Before the nation could continue Prussia brushed his lips with hers. The Hungarian inhaled in silent surprise but her eyes became lidded as the touch melted into a kiss. Waves of warmth were sent throughout both of their forms, their lips melding as if they were shaped for each other. Hungary felt herself being pulled forward, her body on the other nation. Her breath left her and she pulled away for air, feeling her cheeks burn as she realized that she was actually on top of Prussia. The closeness flustered her, the rouge reaching the tips of her ears.

"Gil-Gilbert…um…I…"

She tried to push herself off the injured nation but she was held fast by Prussia's strong arms. She yelped as she fell back onto him, her head landing softly on his chest. She sighed, inhaling his scent as his chest rose in fell in an unsteady rhythm. Hungary felt his eyes on her but she kept her own gaze down, starring at her hand as it rested lazily on his chest. She watched her hand moved with his chest, her lips quivering as emerald orbs wandered to the bloodstained bandages. Her eyes closed as her hand balled up into a trembling fist, wetness leaking from the corners of her eyes.

"I was so scared…"

Prussia placed a bandaged hand in her hair, running his fingers through the messy brown locks.

"I thought that...I was going to be alone."

Hungary looked up after she spoke, a mix of different emotions floating in those emeralds. She reached up and touched the other nation's cheek, caressing it gently. She ran her thumb on his pale skin, feeling the remaining dampness from his tears.

"I love you Gilbert and I…don't want to lose you."

With this she wrapped her arms around the nation, burying her face in his chest. Prussia felt the pain in his chest subside as she said those words, his chest filling with warmth. He returned the embrace, life now returning to those once dull eyes.

"I'll take care of you until you get better," Hungary muttered into his chest. "I'll be by your side…even if you aren't able to return my feelings…"

Her grip tightened around him as she tried to conceal her face even more.

"You're always there for me…and now it's time for me to be there for you."

Her voice cracked near the end and she trembled again, the subtle spasms in her breathing signaling that she was trying to hold back her sobs. Prussia felt the corners of his mouth pull downward into a small frown.

"I'm not worth you tears…"

The sobs broke through as a cracking voice sounded between each sob. "No, you're worth much more."

Hungary pushed herself up and looked at the other nation, her eyes burning with a passionate fire.

"Gilbert…let me…let me be your support. Let me give you all that I am…and I promise that nothing like this will happen again."

She moved closer and rested her forehead against his, a small smile gracing her features. The Hungarian took Prussia's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I want to make this all better, will you let me?"

The white-haired nation stared at her, his crimson eyes wide and awe-stricken.

"Elizaveta…I…"

He raised his hand to touch her cheek, his thumb tracing circles on his soft skin. The woman leaned into his touch, her eyes glazing over for an instant. They were silent during this subtle exchange, staring off into each other's eyes. It went on like this until a rare smile broke onto Prussia's face, his eyes glistening with shameless tears.

"Elizaveta…I love you."

Hungary's smile widened, her teeth becoming visible. She leaned in closer, kissing the other nation lightly on the lips.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that Gilbert."

Though Prussia still dealt with the dull throb that echoed throughout his body, those words relieved the ache. He knew that the pain would always be there but maybe, just maybe, he could be happy again. No, he knew that he could find happiness again, just being her presence was proof f that.

"You're already, my everything…"

He knew that someday, he would find his light at the end of the tunnel.

**-FIN-**

_**I hope you guys like this, I've always wanted to add to the PruHun fandom^^ It's such a wonderful pairing in my opinion. Reviews are always welcome^^**_

_**-NEKO**_


End file.
